Preguntas y retos o torturas Inazuma
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: En este fic ustedes hacen preguntas o restos y los de IE contestan o los hacen sin rechistar si no pues les espera una tortura. Bueno manden sus retos/ preguntas se admite yaoi e incenso
1. Chapter 1

**IE no me pertenece si no atsuya estaria vivo.**

Fatima: Hola bienvenidos a preguntas y respuestas como dice el nombre vosotros hacéis preguntas y ellos (señala a los de IE) responden cualquier pregunta o reto por vergonzoso que esta sea ^ ^ bueno algo que preguntar

Nagumo: si, y si no respondemos o no lo hacemos

Fatima: pues os dejo a suerte de mi mejor amiga Mercedes. (entra en escena Mercenes o Mer)

Mer: bueno y lo que pasaría seria que os castigaríamos de las peores formas posibles y si creéis que no soy capaz ponedme a prueba

Fatima: creedme no la retéis lo ara os torturara de las peores formas os contaría una historia de lo que le sucedió al ultimo que se le opuso pero bueno es mejor que lo veáis ustedes mismos (señalando a una tumba) (que hace una tumba en un plató) bueno algo mas que decir ^ ^

IE: si! No tenemos por que estar aquí!

Fatima: si tenéis habéis firmado un contrato

IE: contrato que contrato?

Fatima: este (enseña un contrato)

Goenji: tiene la firma de Endo

Kabeyama: y como sabes que es del capitán?

Kido: no es muy difícil de saber ya que es un balón de fútbol

Todos de IE menos Endo: y Endo porque firmaste eso

Endo: es que me dijo que si firmaba me daba un nuevo balón de fútbol. Además lo leí pero no ponía nada de esto!

Fatima: si ponía mira (señala una letra hipersupermega pequeña)

IE: y como quieres que lo leamos!

Fatima: ni idea eso es cosa vuestra ^ ^ bueno empecemos estas preguntas son de

**Mer: nuestra compañera de clase Sarai-chan bueno y dicen asi:**

**-Kido-kun por que usas esa capa no es por ofender pero pareces superman con ella**

**-Kaze-kun haz una escena romántica con Endo**

**-Fubuka comete un plato de 2 kilos de espagueti con almondigas en 1 minuto y si no lo consigues pues tendrás que darte un baño de barro.**

Fatima: pues empecemos primero Kido ^ ^ contesta

Kido: primero la uso por estética y NO PAREZCO SUPERMAN EL SE A COPIADO DE MI

Fudo: si y vegeta se a copiado de goenji

Goenji y Goenji: callate mala imitación de los punky !

Fudo: con mi cresta no se metan!

Fatima: ya, ya venga ^ ^' (no le hacen caso y siguen peleándose) Mer-chan por favor

Mer: encantada ^ ^. QUEREIS DEJARLO DE UNA P*** VEZ MALA IMITACIÓN DE SUPERMAN, VEGETA Y PUNKY

Las malas imitaciones: h-hai (asustados y abrazándose)

Mer: muy bien ^ ^

Fatima: gracias Mer-chan pero podrías no decir tantas palabrotas es que nos podrían denunciar

Mer: vale

IE: e-ella da miedo

Fatima: bueno seguimos Kazemaruuuu ^ ^

Kazemaru: o no no lo voy a hacer

Fatima: bueno si no lo haces pues Merrrrr ^ ^

Mer: jijiji por fin puedo torturarlo

Fatima: bueno lo haces si o no

Kazemaru: yaoi o tortura si hago yaoi acabare mal pero tortura no creo que me vaya a matar elijo tortura

Fatima: muy biennnn ^ ^ Mer-channnn

Mer: muy bien Kaze-kun tendrás que cosplayearte de miku todo el programa y cantar una canción suya.

Kazemaru: no es tan malo como creía pero quien es miku?

Fatima: ahora lo sabrás toma (le da el cosplay)

Kazemaru: (se va a los probadores y se viste y sale) emmm... nadie me dijo que era una chica

Fatima: si si bueno ven que te hago las coletitas (se las hace) ya esta

Fans kazemaru: kyaaaaa Kaze-kun kawaiiiii

Kido: una pregunta de donde an salido

Fatima: dirán que eres un genio pero para mi no me lo pareces an estado hay todo este tiempo y las de los demás también.

Kido: ….

Fatima: entonces seguimos Kazmaru la cancion ^ ^

Kazemaru: nooooooooooo!

Fans Kazemaru: siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Fatima: dale DJ (apuntando hacia el DJ)

(Empieza a sonar la cancion y Kazemaru canta ''Aquí estoy'')

Fans kaze: kyaaaaaaa kawaiiiiiiiii (se desmayan)

Fatima: bueno no estuvo nada mal

Mer: solo unos cristales rotos que saldrán de tu presupuesto

Fatima: que! Kazemaruuuu! (si las miradas matasen Kazemaru ya estaría muerto)

Kazemaru: bueno... Adios! ( se esconde entre los de IE)

Fatima: YA TE ATRAPARE PODRAS CORRER PERO NO ESCONDERTE (persiguiéndolo)

Mer: wahahaha (risa malvada) ahora Fubukaaaaa

Fubuka: es Fuyuka y como esperas que me coma tanta comida en un minuto

Mer: no lo esperamos no podrás a si que tendrás que darte un baño o torturaaaaa

Fubuka: viendo como a acabado de mal kazemaru prefiero el reto

Mer: joooooo

Fatima: ya e vuelto ^ ^

Mer: lo has atrapado?

Fatima: no T_ T es muy rápido

Mer: tranquila yo lo mato por ti

Fatima: gracias amiga bueno fubuka te toca venga a comer!

Fuyuka: s-si pero de donde sacareis los espaguetis

Fatima: para eso tengo contactos (llamando a alguien) bueno llegara e y...

Din dong

Fatima: (abre la puerta) Holaaaaa! amiga mía

Tama: holaaaaa Fati-chan cuanto tiempo que era ese código 001

Fatima: tenemos que cocinar unos espaguetis mejor dicho 2 kg y almondigas gigantes y lo necesitamos ahora pero no se cocinar T_T

Tama: ommm tranquila para eso estoy yo aquí dejamelo a mi

Fatima: gracias amiga puedes hacerlos aquí (señala una gran cocina)

Tama: muy bien un momento (pasa 1 minuto y ya los tiene) Tachannnnn! Spagueti a la mía mama disfrutalo bambina

Mer: emmmm no es por ofender Tama pero deja lo del acento Italiano que no es lo tuyo para hablar Italiano ya esta este canijo de aquí (señala a Fidio)

Fidio: eso heyyyyy que soy mas alto que tu

Mer: de momento ( se sube a un taburete) ya esta ^ ^

Fidio: eso es trampa

Mer: se siente y Fubukaaaa a comerrrr

Fubuka: h-hai (empieza a comer pero paso un minuto y no se lo a acabado)

Fatima: ooooo lo siento Fubuka no as podido comértelo ahora vamos a darte un baño de lodo

Fudo: y de donde sacamos lodo o es que aquí hay

Fatima: para mi mala suerte no me dejo el director TE MALDIGO A **** DIRECTOR pero podemos ir a la selva y claro que para eso tenemos que ir bien vestidos dejame un momento (llama a alguien) bueno estará aquí en...

Din dong

Fatima: (abre la puerta)holaaaa Luci-chan

Luci: cual es la emergencia de moda 002

Fatima: vamos a la selva pero no tenemos ropa que conjunte

Luci: déjamelo a mi (coge su bolso y empieza a sacar cosas entre ellas una un lápiz, una libreta, una pizarra, un ordenador... y por fin ropa para Fatima, Luci y Fubuka) Nos sienta bien bueno vamos al reto

Fatima: si!

(ya en la selva)

Fatima: bueno Fubuka a revolcarse

Fubuka: pero...

Fatima: sin peros venga (la empuja y esta cae al lodo) bueno y esto es todo por hoy ya se nos ha echo demasiado largo el cap recuerden hagan preguntas o retos y responderemos por vergonzosos que sean y podéis retar/preguntar a cualquiera incluso si esta muerto gracias y corten.

**(De tras de las cámaras)**

**(ya en el plató)**

**Fatima: muy buen trabajo chicos ahora... A LIMPIAR TODO LO QUE HAN ENSUCIADO que yo me voy a tomar un heladito a la valenciana**

**IE: que morro encima de que no cobramos**

**Fatima: la próxima vez leéis el contrato**

**Todos menos Endo: (miran a Endo con cara asesina)**

**Fatima: venga, venga que si os portáis bien tendréis un premio y ahora A TRABAJARRRRR**


	2. Episodio 2

**IE no me pertenece si no Endo estaría con Aki.**

Fati: Bienvenidos otra vez a preguntas y retos o torturas!

(Aplausos)

IE: les gusta vernos sufrir

Fati: claro por esos vienen además de para hacer preguntas o retos y recordad si no las respondéis o hacéis os tocara tortura y os dejare a cargo de mi mejor amiga Mer. ^ ^

Mer: buenos días y si ya visteis lo que le paso a Kazemaru el episodio anterior a ustedes os puede pasar lo mismo o peor todavia

Fati: bueno algo que decir ^ ^

IE: no tenemos por que hacer esto !

Fati: no seas quejicas que tenéis un contrato y firmado

todos menos endo: (miran a endo con caras asesinas)

Endo: como queréis que lea esa letra!

Fati: dejalo que estamos en directo

IE: si si

**Fati: bueno las primeras preguntas son de: Shimori Matsumoto-san ^ ^ y dicen así:**

**-Para Endo: ¿Alguna vez haz pensado que pudiste negarte a casarte con Natsumi? (Sin ofender a quienes prefieren el EndoxNatsumi, ustedes lo saben)**  
**-Para Afuro: ¿Eres coreano o como pudiste clasificar para ser seleccionado de la seleccion coreana?**  
**-Para Fudou: ¿Sientes algo por Fuyuka?**  
**-Para Tsunami: ¿Por que tienes tanto panico hacia las alturas?**

Fati: bueno buenas preguntas Endo?

Endo: quiero un abogado!

Fati: desde cuando sabes que es un abogado?

Endo: no lo se

Fati: da igual responde ¬ ¬

Endo: no!

Fati: mer?

Mer: bueno a ver que tortura es mejor?

Endo: emmm un momento (se pone a escribir en un papel) toma (se lo da)

Fati: bueno a ver Natsumi queremos impedir que Endo acabe muerto te puedes por si acaso

Natsumi: pero...

Fati: por fa (cara de cachorrillo)

Natsumi: ok pero deja de poner esa cara (sale del plató)

Fati: bien y dice así

Carta:

Bueno, lo que paso fue esto que su padre me soborno que si me casaba con ella me compraba 1000 balones de futbol mas un estadio de fútbol y me dijo que estaba practicando con lo de cocinar a si que lo hice por los balones.

PD: Juguemos al fútbol!

Fati: as oído esto!

Mer: si! Endo sabe escribir!

Todos: -_-

Endo: hey eso dolio (se va a una esquina depre)

Fati: bueno espero que eso responda a tu primera pregunta Matsumoto-san y ahora Afurooooo?

Afuro: bueno soy mitad japones mitad coreano y por eso pude estar en Corea

Fati: si ya claro ¬ ¬

Afuro: es verdad!

Fati: tanto como que Superman se copio de Kido ¬ ¬

Kido: hey a mi no me metas!

Fati:cayate mala imitación de superman bueno Matsumoto-san esa es la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta. Ahora me encanta esta Fudooooo! ^ ^ (mira a todos lados) Y Fudo?

Kido: esta intentando huir

Fati: sse cree que lo va a conseguir de eso nada Mer!

Mer: ya lo tengo (vuelve con Fudo)

Fudo: por que a mi!

Fati: bueno como seguro que vas a mentir con esta pregunta te sentaras en esa silla

Fudo: para?

Fati: nos dirás si mientes o si no

Fudo: jamas!

Fati: Mer?

Fudo: digo ahora mismo! (se sienta en la silla)

Fati: bien Fudo contesta sinceramente que si no mi publico va a bajar.

Te gusta Fubuka digo Fuyuka?

Fudo: no!

(Se enciende una luz roja)

Fudo: y esa luz?

Fati: significa que mientes y ahora di la verdad

Fudo: lo estoy diciendo no me gusta

Fati: si vamos nadie te cree y el detector dice otra cosa y como castigo Mer!

Mer: bueno fudo tendras que bailar el Gamgam style vestido de oveja

Fudo: por que de oveja?

Mer: por que así es mas divertido anda toma (le da el traje)

Fudo: te odio ¬ ¬

Mer: gracias! ^ ^

Fudo: (se viste en los bastidores) (sale) ya esta

Fati: Kido te dejo a ti primero reírte

Kido: gracias jajajjajaja

Fati: ahora me apunto jajajajajja

Fans fudo: kawaiiii Fudo

IE: jajajaja

Fati hay a-a ba-bailar el gamgam style v-venga DJ musica (apuntando hacia el DJ)

(empieza a sonar y Fudo baila)(acaba el baile)

Fati: jajaja buenisimo lo has grabado Kido?

Kido: si esta aquí y lo he subido a youtube ya tiene 100.000 visitas y 1000.200 likes

Fudo: os odio

Fati y Kido: ya lo sabemos ^ ^

Fati:bueno Tsunami te toca

Tsunami:QUIEN TE A DICHO QUE ME DA MIEDO LAS ALTURAS a mi no me dan miedo

Kogure: ya si claro y porque cada vez que te subes a un avion dices mamiiii quiero bajarme!

Tsunami: eso no es cierto

Fati: dejadlo ya que la pregunta es por que no te gustan (aunque te da miedo) las alturas

Tsunami: fácil porque estoy muy lejos del mar y eso no es lo mio

Fati: ammm... bueno Matsumoto-san espero que te hayamos quitado las dudas bueno y se acabo eso es lo que me gustaría decir pero todavia quedan mas preguntas

Kido: de quien?

Fati: de mi ^ ^

IE:pero si tu diriges el prorama!

Fati: pero yo como las demas fans tengo dudas y retos ^ ^ y solo are una pregunta Endo que tienes en esa cabeza tuya ? ¬ ¬

Goenji: buena pregunta

Kido: la verdad nadie lo sabe

Fati: pero ahora que me acuerdo puedo llamar a una amiga mía un momento (llama por telefono) estará en unos segundo..

Ding dong

Fati: extraterrestre abre la puerta!

Hiroto, Mido, Suzuno y Nagumo: me hablas a mi

Fati: me da igual pero abrid

(abren la puerta)

Sara: me necesitabas

Fati: si queremos saber que tiene endo en la cabeza

Sara: vale un momento (le da unos golpes en la cabeza a Endo y después le hace una radiografía)

Toma Fati-chan bueno me voy que tengo que espiar a alguien digoooo... adios!

Fati: gracias que te vaya bien el espionaje! A ver los resultados dice que tiene idiotitis aguda mezclada con sindrome futbolistico que es igual a idiota por nacimiento bueno eso ya despeja mis dudas no tiene nada en esa cabeza

Endo: porque me hacéis esto

Fati: porque queria saber que tienes en esa cabeza ^ ^ Y así acaba el programa de hoy dejen sus preguntas/retos que le quieran hacer a uno de estos tontos

Tontos: heyyyyy!

Fatima: adios

**(Detras de las camaras)**

**Fatima: muy buen programa la audiencia esta subiendo y ahora RECOGED TODO ESTO que me voy a una convencion de escritores y comeré un rico helado toma esa Midorikawa**

**Mido: noooo! T_T eres mala**

**Fati: ya lo se ^ ^ pero era broma no me voy a ninguna convención solo a tomar un helado y no pienso darte**

**Mido: te odio**

**Fati: gracias Mido-chan**

**Kido: una pregunta que hace una camara a qui**

**Fati: le pago para que nos grave fuera de las cámaras**

**Kido:...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si me perteneciera Kido no seria tan sobre protector con Haru-chan.**

Fati: Bueno bienvenidos otra vez a Preguntas/retos o torturas! ^ ^

IE: por que a nosotros T_T

Fati: por que teneis un contrato ya lo e dicho mil veces

IE menos endo: fue culpa de Endo

Fati: pero como el es el prota de la serie tambien su firma sirve para vosotros

IE: te odiamos

Fati: gracias ^ ^ y ahora Mer-chan di las preguntas para hoy

**Mer: estas son de Els Foster la prima del estraterrestre ^ ^ y dicen a si:**

**Para Natsumi y Goenji:¿Por no se casaron?¡Si hacen una pareja perfecta!(Sin ofender Endo pero tu deberías estar con Aki no con Natsumi,¡ ella es de Goenji!)**  
**Kido:¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por Sakuma?**  
**Arfuro-sempai:¿Cómo es aguantar a Suzuno y Naguno cuando pelean?**  
**Hiroto:¿Mido-chan y tu sois mejores amigos desde que edad?**

Fati: bueno Els-san gracias por las preguntas bueno la primera es la que mas me gusta ^ ^ goenji! Natsumi! (mira para los lados) Donde están?

Kido: intentan escapar

Fati: otros mas pero por que no podemos tener un día normal aquí!

Mer: porque no somos normales

Fati: Mer-chan no te he preguntado mejor ve a por ellos

Mer: ya voy ya voy (los trae) ya esta

Fati: muy bien arigato ahora goenji natsumi responded

Goenji: no!

Natsumi: no!

Fati: Mer!

Mer: bueno que tortura elijo a ver (leyendo una revista de torturas)

Goenji y Natsumi: (asustado) responderemos

Goenji: mira eso no nos lo preguntes a nosotros si no a level-5 fueron ellos los que lo quisieron a si

Natsumi: si fuera por mi preferiria estar con goenji (se da cuanta de lo que dijo y se sonroja)

Goenji: (se sonroja)

Fans goenji x natsumi: owwww kawaiiiiii

Las chicas: owwww que lindoooooo

Fati: bueno la siguiente pregunta a ver Kido!

Kido: bueno que seria capaz de hacer pues según

Fati: facil solo digo le dejarias salir con haru-chan

Kido: no no no!

Fati: pobre Haru-chan bueno Els-san espero que te haya quedado claro eso de hasta donde llega Kido por Sakuma hace todo menos dejarle salir con su hermanita y ahora la siguiente pregunta Afuro ?

Afuro: bueno es bastante difícil aguantarlos ya que se pelean en cualquier momento que tienen pero como soy un dios se como mantener la paciencia

Nagumo: si claro y por que una vez casi nos matas

Suzuno: cierto empezaste a perseguirnos por todo el campo de futbol

Afuro: bueno no hay pruebas

Fati: si las hay! (enseña un disco) mirad (lo pone en la televisión de plasma del plató)(se enciende la tele y se ve a Afuro persiguiéndolos)

Afuro, Nagumo y Suzuno: de donde sacaste eso?! (flipando)

Fati: como dije en otros episodios tengo muuuuuchos contactos

Afuro: bueno en mi defensa aunque seas un dios nadie puede aguantar a estos! (apuntándolos)

Nagumo y Suzuno: heyyy!

Fati: ok siguiente pregunta Mido-chan? Y Mido?

Sakuma: hay (apuntando a Mido comiéndose unos helados)

Fati: pero que! Eso es mio!

Mido: ehhhh! Sakuma traidor me dijiste que no te chivarías (empieza a correr con el helado)

Sakuma: se siente

Fati: vuelve aquí maniático del helado!

Mer: Fati-chan dejalo no merece la pena ya me ocupo yo después de matarlo

Fati: y por eso ere mi mejor amiga bueno extraterrestre?

Hiroto: cual de nosotros?

Fati: emmm... si la pregunta va de ti quien a a ser? Contesta!

Hiroto: bueno somos amigos desde que estamos en el Sun Garden estando alli con el aprendí a que nunca se le puede dejar cerca de la comida ya que si no tendrás que ir a comprar mas.

Fati: gracias por avisar pero muy tarde

Hiroto: bueno mejor tarde que nunca

**Fati: bueno y las siguientes preguntas son de Shisu-chan por cierto tambien me puedes llamar Fati-chan ^ ^ y claro que puedes preguntar mas nosotros estamos aquí para resolver tus dudas o aceptar tus retos bueno las preguntas son estas:**

**-Goenji: ¿Te hubiese gustado que Natsumi se hubiera casado contigo en vez, de Endo?**  
**-Kido: ¿Por que no dejas que Haruna tenga vida social?**  
**-Sakuma: ¿Has tenido citas con alguna de las gerentes del Raimon?**  
**-Aki: ¿Quien te gusta mas, Ichinose o Endo?**

Fati: bueno otra preguntita de el goenatsu la verdad me gusta esta pareja pero a nuestro pesar natsumi esta con el estupido de endo-kun bueno contesta goenji.

Goenji: porque os gusta fastidiarme?

Fati: hey que yo hice la pregunta primero! bueno contesta!

Goenji: ok ok mira no puedo responder a eso ya que mentire

Fati: fácil miente ***je si miente significa que es lo contrario***

Goenji: no no me huviese gustado ***me hubiese encantado***

Fati: ***je se cre que no pueden saber lo que pensamos los lectores* **Bueno sigamos Kido siempre me e preguntado esto y espero que nos respondas ^ ^

Kido: primero si tiene vida social pero con chicos no! segundo es el deber de un hermano

Kogure: si claro lo que no quieres es que Haruna se aleje de ti

Kido: que dijiste enano

Kogure: lo dicho superman

Kido: ….

Fati: parad vamos a ver e sacado conclusiones otra vez Haru-chan no se casara hasta que muera

Haruna:...

Fati: aunque chica pretendientes no te faltan tienes a 5

Kido: dime quienes son y los mato

Fati: no si no mi audiencia bajaría al no tener todo el IE completo ahora siguiente pregunta esta es mi favorita de las tuyas Shisu-chan bueno Sakuma contesta ^ ^

Sakuma: no! hay gente que me mataría!

Fati: tranquilo para impedirlo esta Mer tiene sistemas

Mer: dejadme lo a mi (aprieta un botón) (Cae unas paredes de hierro que cubren a Endo, Kido , Goenji y Fudo) Ya esta

Fati: contesta

Sakuma: bueno primero si sali con algunas mas exastamente con Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka y Haruna pero no ocurrio nada mas solo salimos de paseo

Fati: enserio con Haruna nada?

Sakuma: enserio!** *solo nos besamos***

Fati: bueno si tu lo dices** *idiota que se cre que no pueden saber nuestros pensamientos los espectadores* **Bueno y la ultima preguntita Aki quien te gusta mas Ichinose o Endo?

Aki: que! bueno no se que decir yo los quiero por igual!** *aunque no se pero Endo siempre tan alocado pero es muy tierno creo que le quiero***

Fati: lo que tu digas bueno y ahora nos vamos a despedir a lo alto cortesia de mi amiguita Tamara todos tienen que ponerse un traje de pollo y bailar gamgam style

IE: que!

Fati: lo que digo a si que venga!

Kido: dice todos y tu participas

Fati: M***** no me di cuenta de eso

Mer: las palabras! que nos van a cerrar!

Fati:...

(se viesten)

Fati: DJ musica (lo dice desanimada)

(Se ponen a bailar)

Mer: jajajjajaja bu-bue-bueno e-esto pa yo-youtube e-espero que ha-hayan resuelto sus dudas hasta el próximo capítulo. Dejen sus Preguntas/retos y no olviden que nosotros estamos aquí para resolver sus dudad o retos bueno adiós!

**(Detras de cámaras)**

**Mer: bueno voy a colgar esto. **

**Fati: te odio!**

**Mer: gracias amiga**

**Fati: RECOGED TODO Y ESTA VES QUE NO QUEDE NADA MAL QUE AYER QUEDO UNA MOTA DE POLVO**

**Mido: mandona**

**Fati: tu callate pistacho que no olvide que ayer te comiste mi helado!**

**Mido: pistacho donde !yo me largo (se va y solo deja una cortina de humo)**

**Fati: ...**

**Mido: amm ya lo entendí y... me largo (se va y solo deja una cortina de humo)**

**Fati: tranquilo no escaparas tengo a mis mejores hombres buscándote encontrasteis algo?**

**Mer,Tama, Sarai y Luci: no nada estamos en ello (vestidas de negro)**

**Fati: bien ese come helado no se escapara!**

**Hiroto: tendré a mi amigo para el próximo cap -_-**

**Fati: probablemente no! ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4

**IE no me pertenece T_T una pena la verdad pero bueno le pertenece a los de Level-5**

Fati: olsa!

Kido: o no otra loca en el programa!

Fati: nos es una persona es un saludo que nos inventamos los de mi insti y ahora a callar que tengo que presentar el prorama a ver por donde iba a si! Bienvenidos a preguntas, retos o torturas (señala un cartel que hay)

Sakuma: desde cuando esta eso hay

Fati: ayer nos lo trajeron pero como la gente es tan vaga no lo pudieron poner hasta ahora

Sakuma: ammm

**Fati: bueno ahora voy a continuar las primeras preguntas son de Shisu-chan y antes que nada me alegro que te rieras estamos aquí además que para responder tus preguntas para entretenerte y también es bueno saber que estos idiotas (señalando a los de IE) saben hacer otra cosa además de jugar al fútbol**

**IE: oye!**

**Fati: a callar! bueno y las preguntas:**

**- Haruna: ¿A quien prefieres, Fubuki o Tachimukay?**  
**-Natsumi: ¿Has tomado clases de cocina alguna vez?**  
**-Nagumo: ¿Como es que a pesar de tus peleas con Suzuno, siguen siendo tan amigos?**  
**-Suzuno: ¿Por que el meteorito alien no te cambio la apariencia en la Alius?**

**Mi reto: Que Midorikawa salga a la calle vestido de salmón con unos lentes oscuros y baile por todos lados La macarena acompañado claro de Endo y Afuro. Si lo logran, prometo que no subire el video a internet y les dare helado pero si no, lo subire *-*.**

Fati:en serio eres la mejor con estas preguntas y mas la primera *-* bueno Haru-channnnn responde y sinceramente ***ja sabremos lo que piensa***

Haruna: q-que! los dos son mis amigos nada mas!

Kido: eso espero porque quien se le acerque tendré que hablar con el (aura oscura)

Tachi y Fubu: (asustados acojonados en un lugar brazados)

Haruna: onii-san!

Kido: solo era una advertencia

Haruna:... ***No quiero que ninguno de ellos acabe muerto por eso no digo pero por preferir prefiero a Fubuki*** (se sonroja)

Fati: (sonrisa picara) ehhhh Haru-chan porque te sonrojas ***ja sabemos lo que piensas bueno mejor dicho yo y los que leen el fic y aprovecho para decir Shisu-chan espero que ya te hayamos quitado esta duda***

Haruna: ehhh! yo no estoy roja no yo esto eeee

Fati: si si si bueno siguiente preguntita Natsumi bueno esta también me la e preguntado alguna vez di

Natsumi: si e tomado clases ***pero me echaron al siguiente día por que me dieron como un caso perdido***

Fati: y sirvieron de algo Endo?

Endo: sinceramente (mira a goenji que esta con un aura negra y se asusta) cla-claro que si! sus comidas son deliciosas ***horribles***

Fati: si ya bueno siguiente pregunta Nagumo!

Nagumo: yo con este amigos? ni de broma! lo odio!

Suzuno: el sentimiento es mutuo llamita

Nagumo: que dijiste copito!

Suzuno: lo dicho llamita

Nagumo: ya veras

Fati: un momento peleas en directo no! que hay menores viéndonos! y me pueden denunciar y cerrar el programa!

Nagumo y suzuno: eso no es cosa nuestra

Fati: si lo es ya que entonces me tendréis que dar los millones que pierdo!

Nagumo y suzuno: nosotros pelearnos? (abrazados) si somos los mejores amigos! (se están pellizcando por detras) ^ ^

Fati: asi me gusta ^ ^ bueno Suzuno contesta

Suzuno: bueno no me cambio la apariencia porque yo antes ya era guapo por si solo ya que el meteorito tambien te vuelve mas guapo

Fati: vanidoso

Suzuno:no lo soy solo digo la verdad

Fati: ya tan verdadero como que superman se copio de kido o vegeta de goenji o los punkys de fudo

Malas copias: a nosotros no nos metas

Fati: bueno espero que te hayamos aclarado esa duda y seguimos con mi parte favorita los retos! Y mido-chan por fin voy a tener venganza wahahahaha (risa malvada)

Mer: no creía que tuvieras risa malvada! me siento orgullosa de ti (abrazandola)

Fati: gracias amiga bueno Mido-chan, Endo-kun y Afuro a vestirse o torturaaaaa

Mer: vamos a ver tengo una estupenda que la vi en el catalogo de las peores torturas del mundo

Mido, Endo, Afuro: el reto!

Fati: bien ^ ^

Mer: aburridos -_-

Endo: (levanta la mano)

Fati: si endo?

Endo: que es un salmon?

Fati: ahora lo sabras ^ ^

(se visten en los vestuarios)

Mido: bueno al menos no estoy muerto

Afuro: como un dios como yo tiene que vestirse así y bailar eso

Endo: asi que era un pez ehhh? y que es un pez?

Fati: (caida estilo anime) bueno dejemos de lado la pregunta estupida esa y seguimos con el reto un momento y los chicos?!

Kido: intentando huir

Fati: en serio otra vez! MER!

Mer: ya esta

Fati: estoy arta ya que intenten escapar la proxima vez ademas del reto o pregunta dejare a Mer que ponga una tortura bueno ahora DJ musica!

(Suena la macarena y bailan)

Afuro: como un dios como yo tiene que hacer esto

Mido: mira el lado positivo por lo menos Shimori no nos a gravado ni nos va a subir a youtube

Fati: jajjajajaj e-ella no p-pero yo s-si y lo tengo todo en este móvil!

Mido, Endo y Afuro: nooooo! adiós a nuestra dignidad!(en una esquina depresivos)

**Fati: teníais? Bueno da igual espero que te hayan gustado sus respuestas Shisu-chan ^ ^ y **

**las siguientes es de una muy buena amiga mia de Maya-chan bueno dicen asi:**

**-Quisiera saber que le pasa a Endo si le pinchamos su balon de futbol **

**-Les reto a todos a que esten 1 hora en una habitacion llena de sus fans**

Fati: bueno eso son todas y son bastante malvadas... Esa es mi amiga le e enseñado bien! bueno respecto a Endo no tengo ni diea pero vamos a ver (coge un alfiler y le pincha el balon)

Endo: m-mi balon nooooo! fuiste mi mejor amigo desde los 5 años prometo que vengare tu muerte! (con llamitas en los ojos)

Fati: e-etto fueron Goenji y Kido

Goenji y Kido: que!

Endo: ustedes me las pagaran!

Goenji y kido: (se esfuman)

Fati: bueno y el siguiente reto bueno Endo esta ocupado intentando matarlos y Goenji y Kido huyendo a si que ellos no lo aran lo siento Maya-chan no suelo defraudaros pero... Bueno va da igual vena los demas a dentro!

IE: QUE! QUIERES MATARNOS!

Fati: no yo no Maya-chan y como digais algo de ella os prometo que no vais a ver la luz del sol si sobrevivis a esto ^ ^ bueno a dentro! (los empuja a la abitacion)

Fans sakuma: kyaaaaa sakuma

Fans Fudo: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Fudo

Fans Kazemaru: kyaaaaa Kaze-kun

Fans Fubuki: kyaaaaaa Fubu-chan

Fans Hiroto: kyaaaaaa Hiro-chan

(y asi sucesivamente)

Fati: bueno Haru-chan creo que no vas a volver a ver a tu novio

Haruna: q-que Fubuki no es mi novio o/O

Fati: yo no dije Fubuki bueno da igual que se nos acaba el tiempo dejen sus preguntas/retos nos vemos!

**(Detras de las camaras)**

**Haruna: los sacamos ya?**

**Fati: no todavia no a pasado la hora**

**Mer: pues tendras que limpiar tu el plató **

**Fati: que! noooooo! yo no hago estos trabajos no sirvo!**

**Mer: averlo pensado**

**Fati: T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

**IE no me pertenece T_T**

Fati: hola! Bienvenidos ha Preguntas y retos o torturas! El programa en el que ustedes los lectores hacen preguntas o retos y estos idiotas de aquí (apuntando a los de IE) contestan o los hacen y ahora un aplauso para mi malvada mejor amiga Mer-chan!

Mer: hola!

IE: por que a nosotros

Fati: y dale con lo mismo que tenéis un contrato y no os podéis oponer!

IE: T_T

**Fati: ^ ^y bueno ahora voy a decir las tortu... digo restos y preguntas ^ ^' jejejej bueno las primeras preguntas/retos son de... Patri-chan SM bueno Patri-chan tu tambien me puedes llamar Fati-chan ^ ^ y me alegro que te rías con el fic yo estoy aquí para entreteneros... y hacer sufrir a los de IE bueno y las preguntas:**

**1-Hiroto: ¿a quién prefieres en un fic yaoi, a Mido-chan o a Nagumo-kun?**

**2-Rika: en el FFI...¿llegaste a sentir algo por Edgar?**

**Ahora tengo 3 retos:**

**1- Que Afuro-kun cosplaye a Lily de vocaloid y cante la canción Wave.**

**2-Que Endo pinche un balón en su propia cara xD.**

**3-Que Haruna le de un beso a...¡Sakuma-kun!**

Fati: bueno esta pregunta pondrá incomodo al extraterrestre pero como a mi me da igual y yo estoy a qui para complacer a los lectores no a ustedes así que contesta

Hiroto: primero antes que nada yo no quiero a ninguno y segundo si fuese un fic yaoi bueno Nagumo es de Suzuno asique me tendría que conformar con Midorikawa

Nagumo: yo no soy de este copito!

Fati: bueno hay esta la respuesta de la primera pregunta y ahora la segunda que yo tambien la puedo interpretar asi RIKA LE FUISTE INFIEL A ICHINOSE

Rika: YO A MI CARIÑIN NUNCA...solo que bueno el me intento salvar y todo eso PERO YO QUIERO CON LOCURA A MI CARIÑIN

Fati: bueno pero esa no es la pregunta es si llegaste a sentir algo por Edgar

Rika: pues... claro que no! ***bueno en verdad si***

Fati:si tu lo dices bueno y ahora otra vez llegamos a mi parte favorita LOS RETOS Mer-chan hazme el favor

Mer: claro Afuro toma (le da el cosplay)

Afuro: NUNCA ME PONDRÉ ESA COSA

Mer: si lo harás si no bueno te contare una historia (No apto para menores) un día un chico llamado Afuro se negó a ponerse un cosplay y al día siguiente no se le encontró en ningún sitio después de una semana se le encontró muerto en un pozo... el misterio era que paso?

Afuro: (asustado y abrazado a Atsuya)

Mer: jajajajaja que susto te has llevado bueno(le interrumpen)

Fati: una pregunta que hace aquí Atsuya?

Mer: tu lo reviviste no te acuerdas?

Fati: yo hice que!?

Mer: si pero bueno te lo vas a poner si o no afuro?

Afuro: que remedio

(se viste y sale)

Fati: igualito a Lily ***o***

Fans Afuro: kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii afuro-kunnnnnnnn

Fati: bueno ahora a cantar... MUSICA DJ!

(Suena la cancion Wabe y canta)(termina la cancion) (PD: soy muy vaga para poner la letra)

Fati: bueno mejor que la de Kazemaru esta

Mer: si esta vez solo se rompieron los cristales de toda la ciudad buen trabajo por cierto volverá a salir de tu presupuesto

Fati: que! aun no acabo de pagar los del primer cap y ahora los de toda la ciudad! IE os odio por hacerme esto (PD2: en realidad os quiero) Bueno siguiente reto ToT...UN MOMENTO ESTO VA A ESTAR DIVERTIDO WAHAHAHAHAHA

Mer: si es que cada día te quiero mas por esa risa y esa maldad

Fati: aprendí de la mejor por cierto Mer-chan da clases de maldad de lunes a miercoles si queréis una llamad al 959402682 (PD3: es broma no llaméis por si las moscas) bueno y ahora a suf... digo pincha el balon endo

Endo: nunca!

Fati: te entiendo un balón es tu mejor amigo no?

Endo: me entiendes?

Fati: si por eso toma (le da un rotulados) para que lo decores un poco y le pongas tu nombre para que no se pierda

Endo: y yo que creía que eras mala Fati pero eres la mejor chica del mundo (la abraza)

Fati: e-etto si bueno endo SUELTA ME

Endo: ok

Fati: toma el rotu

Endo: biennnnn (lo acerca al balon y plufffff... el balon se desincha) noooooooo! era una trampa! como pudiste! confiaba en ti!

Fati: yo no la que hace el fic (Escritora: a mi no me metas) Yo solo hago ideas

kido: y pporque por casualidad tu y la escritora se llaman igual

Fati: ni idea... casualidades de la vida como cuando Haruna salio con un chico y misteriosamente al dia siguiente estaba en el hospital

Kido: huy que raro... misterios de la vida

Fati: tu si que me comprendes... bueno y AHORA EL RETO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN HARUNA-CHAN LE TIENE QUE DAR UN BESO A SAKUMA!

Kido: nooooooooooooooooo

Fati: mer?

Mer: estoy en ello (pulsa un boton y caen las paredes de la otra vez pero mejoradas esta vez tenia una ventanita por donde ver (para que sea mas divertido))

Fati: bueno y ahora BESO BESO BESO

fans sakumaxharuna: BESO BESO BESO

Fubuki, Hiroto, Genda y Tachimukai: (todo celosos) ToT nooooooo!

IE: (los miran extraños)

F,H,G y tachi: e-etto nada!

Haruna: (sonrojada) b-bueno (se va acercando a Sakuma)

Sakuma: (sonrojado)

Mer: VENGA YA (la empuja rápidamente hacia sakuma y hace que se besen)

Kido y F,H,G y tachi: NOOOOOOOOOOO! LO MATAMOS!

Fati, Fans girls SakumaxHaruna y Gerentes: owwwwwww kawaiii

Fati: hacen una pareja perfecta

Mer: que cursi

Haruna: (se separa sonrojada)

Sakuma: (sonrojado)

**Fati: bueno despues de este bonito momento y dejar a kido hasta el próximo cap dentro de las paredes por si las moscas seguimos con las siguientes preguntas/retos de nemuru3003 y dicen asi:**

**Preguntas:**  
**1 endo : ¿ de verdad eres asi de idiota, ingenuo, desprocupado y lo que todos sabemos de nacimiento... o es que te pegaste en la cabeza cuando niño y por eso quedaste asi?**

**2 kido ¿por que nunca te sacas esos lentes... pareces mosca?**

**Retos:**

**1 que kazemaru, afuro, midorikawa y sakuma se vistas con uniforme femenino y bailen es carameldancen de miku hatsune.**

**2 que nagumo y suzuno actuen una escena yaoi frente al publico**

Fati: bueno Nemuru-san buena pregunta buena pregunta hace unos capitulos le hicimos una radiografia del crebro de Endo y bueno siquereis mas datos baias al cap anterior que yo no estoy aquí para mirar al pasado si no al presente y quizas solo quizas se pego en la cabeza de niño pero yo por mi creo que es lo otro

Endo: bueno etto pegar pegarme en la cabeza no me pegue de niño así que tiene que ser lo otro ^ ^ (lo dice despreocupado)

Fati: a veces me preocupa y la siguiente pregunta que estoy deacuerdo con tigo parecen de mosca bueno Kido contesta

Kido: bueno fueron un regalo solo digo eso

Goenji: si claro

Kido si y es la verdad ***es que asi creia que me veria mas guay***

Fati: …. ***esa palabra esta antiquada*** bueno ahora los RETOSSSSS jejejejejeje segunda venganza Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Sakuma y Afuro en marcha wahahahahhaha (suenan truenos)

Kido: que es eso?

Fati: no ves truenos

Kido: y como?

Fati: efectos especiales pero eso no importa gracias a Nemuru-san tendré otra venganza arigatooo Nemuru-san bueno Mido-chan Kaze-chan Sakuma y Afuro?! (cantando)

Mido, Kaze y de mas: (les recorre un escalofrio) PORQUE A NOSOTROS

Fati: AHORA A VESTIROS SI NO QUEREIS ACABAR MAL WAHAHHAHAHAA

mido, Kaze y de mas : h-hai (se visten de colegialas y salen)

Fati: wahahaha me encata la venganza bueno DALE DJ

(empiezan a bailar el carameldance de Miku)

(acaba la cancion )

Kaze y de mas: as estropeado nuestro orgullo ToT

Fati: me lo pregunto desde el cap anterior teneis de eso? B-bueno ahora esto es mejor que no lo vean los que sean sensibles bueno Nagumo suzuno van a hacerlo o tortura

Suzuno y Nagumo: segun que seira lo que hay que hacer en yaoi

Fati: con un beso nos vasta por ahora no voy a ser tan mala

Suzuno y nagumo: (se miran) esta bien (se hacercan y... se dan un beso de nariz)

Fati: o O pero que yo no me referia a eso!

Suzuno y Nagumo: se siente! :P

**Fati: os odio bueno siguientes preguntas/retos son de Galletita anonima bueno y dicen asi:**

**1- Para nagumo: Te gusta que pongan en fics Yaoi con Suzuno? Te gusta ser Seme? Serias capaz de hacer yaoi con suzuno mientras lo grabo ? *-***  
**2- Para Hiro: te gusta Mido? Eres un vampiro/extraterrestre?**  
**3- para Fudo: Te gusta Kido? Por que te gusta fastidiar lo? Alguna vez asesinas te a alguien?**  
**4- Para Kido: serias capaz de enamorar te de Haruna?**  
**5- Para Fidio: te gusta angelo?**  
**Y mis retos:**  
**1- Que Shigeto se vista de conejito, Junto a Suzuno y nagumo, que se tomen fotos, imprima 50000 copias de las fotos y las repartan en la calle por tres horas.**  
**2- que endo y Goenji caminen con medias por un piso llevo de tachuelas mientras todo el elenco de IE le lance Balonazos**

Fati: buenoooo cada vez mas preguntas yaoi y retos esto se esta animando bueno antes que nada Galletita-san me alegro que te guste mi idea me surgió a si sin mas estaba toda aburrida paseando con una amiga y de repente me vino como un balonazo de goenji ***literalmente me dio un balon en la cara DONDE TIENEN LA PUNTERIA ESOS CRIOS*** y asi es como se creo el fic bueno pero a eso no iva sin mas demora la primera pregunta nagumo contesta

Nagumo: primero gustar no me gusta como me va a gustar estar emparejado con este copito

Suzuno: el sentimiento es mutuo

Nagumo: callate... Y YO NO SOY SEME

Fati: NO GRITES QUE NO ESTAMOS SORDOS LLAMITA

Nagumo:... y si es lo de hacer yaoi con este copito no lo voy a hacer porque no es un reto y arruinaría mi orgullo

Fati: tien...

Naguo: si tengo

Fati: bueno a ves si quieres que hagan yaoi lo tienes que poner como reto Galletita-san bueno y ahora otra yaoi Hiro-chan seguro que alguna vez nos lo hemos preguntado venga contesta

Hiro: no no e gusta Midorikawa y...

Fanshiro, Fati, gerentes: que sea un vampiro que sea un vampiro

Hiro: (habre la boca y se le ven unos colmillos) no soy un vampiro (se le caen los colmillos de pega

Fanshiro, fati y gerentes: ooooo (desilusionadas)

Fati: bueno siguiente pregunta Fudo estas preguntas me las he echo siempre ahora sabreos sus respuestas

Fudo: no e gusta superman y e gusta fastidiarlo porque se cree el mejor del mundos y es divertido fastidiarlo y no no he matado a nadie todavía

Fati: creo que antes lo ara Natsumi con sus comidas y el primero en caer sera endo bueno kido?

Kido y Haruna: que!

Haruna: pero que le a pasado a esta sociedad que no entienden que somos hermanos! o O

Kido: es imposible ella es mi hermana!

Fati: bueno tampoco hace falta ponerse asi siguiente pregunta Fidio contesta

Fidio: no no me gusta

Fati: y ya esta solo eso

Fidio: que quieres que diga

Fati: que poco arte para ser italiano bueno ahora LOS RETOS primer reto bueno shigeto, suzuno y nagumo ha vestirse

El trio: nunca!

Fati: llamo a mer?

Trio: no ahora nos vetimos!

Fati: bueno asi me gusta

(se visten y salen)

Fati: bueno ahora las fotos de eso se encarga i prima cris que esta estudiando para ser fotografa

Cris: hola!

Fati: hola que ase

Cris: pues na ahora las fotos (les epieza a hacer fotos) ya esta toma

Fati: bien a repartirlas toad (se las da)

Trio: por que a nosotros T_T

Fati:...

(empiezan a repartirlas)

Fati: e encanta humillarlos ahora el siguiente reto Galletita-san eres muy mala pero asi es as diver ^ ^ bueno goenji y endo a prepararse toas las medias (se las da)

El duo: por que a nosotros (se visten y salen)

Fati: ahora venga a cainar (los epuja hacia las tachuelas)

Duo: hay hay hay

Fati: bueno ahora chicos de IE podreis cobar venganza por lo que os hicieron y as goenji con tantos balonazos que os dieron le gusta hacerlo o es mi imaginacion

IE: le gusta hacerlo (preparandose para tirar)

Fati: bueno a la de 1, a la de... YA (empiezan a dar balonazos y el duo los intenta esquivar) bueno ahora nos despedimos que se nos hace tarde se nos ha echo muy largo pero cuanto as largo mejor dejen sus preguntas/retos hasta la proxima

**(detras de camaras)**

**Goenji: me duele todo**

**Endo: (esta tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse)**

**Fati: os lo mereceis bueno ahora RECOGED TODO que yo me voy a comer con mi primita que hacia mucho que no la veia ^ ^**

**IE: cara dura**


	6. Chapter 6

Fati: hola! ^ ^ bienvenidos a preguntas,retos o torturas y hoy tengo algo importante que anunciar durante un tiempo no podre escribir sera po dias a partir del 21 de este mes esque mi familia va a venir y dudo que tenga tiempo pero si tengo subire as capitulos pero lo que no me gusta es que le daré vacaciones a estos idiotas

IE: heyyy que te tomas vacaciones porque te da la gana

**Fati: entendedme hace 2 años que no los veia ademas de momento seguire subiendo bueno empezamos con las primeras preguntas estas son de Ale-chan (galletita anonima) tu puedes llamarme Fati-chan ^ ^ bueno espero que te diviertas con este capitulo y las preguntas/retos:**

**1- para Fubuki: Alguna vez has besado a alguien? Te gusta que te emparejen con Goenji?**  
**2- Para Suzuno: Por que eres tan frío? Te gusta alguien, Quien es?**  
**3- Para Goenji: Por que te encanta tiraar balonazos a la gente inocente? Como esta Yuka?**  
**4- para Ichinose: alguna vez te gusto Aki? A quien prefiere a Aki o a Rika?**  
**5- Para el elenco IE en general: Alguien de ustedes hace Yaoi ?**  
**Retos:**  
**1- Hiroto te reto a poner cincuenta kilos de picante en TODO el helado de Mido, sin que el se de cuenta.**  
**2- Que todo el Elenco de IE, excepto endo y Goenji nade en aguas llenas de tiburones por dos horas, Mientras Goenji y endo son amarrados y colgados a cinco metro de los tiburones xD**

Fati: fubuki contesta por cierto buena pregunta ahora sabremos mas sobre el ***y asi sera mas fácil hacerle torturas***

Fubuki: bueno... si he besado a alguien

Fati: a quien! ***o***

Fubuki: eso no es una pregunta de Galletita es tu pregunta

Fati: si y que contesta anda

Fubuki: ….. no lo haré no sobrebibire a mañana

Fati: tranqui un momento mer?

Mer: un momento(ya sabéis presiona el botón y caen las paredes) ya esta

Fati: bueno contesta!

Fubuki: Bueno he besado a Haruna... PERO FUE SIN QUERER TSUNAMI Y KOGURE ME EMPUJARON Y CAI SOBRE ELLA

Tsunami y kogure: heyy nosotros no hicimos nada!

Fati: si lo hicieron y tengo pruebas (saca un disco) quereis que lo pruebe a ver

Tsunami,kogure: noooo! ya entendeos que tienes muuuchos contactosy puedes conseguir lo que quieras!

Fati: me alegro ^ ^ bueno te gusta que te emparejen con goenji

Fubuki: primero yo no hago yaoi segundo no me molesta pero tampoco me gusta

Fati:estaindeciso el pobre bueno siguiente pregunta

Mer: emmm... podemos sacar ya a los demas idiotas de hay

Fati: desde cuando eres tan buena? dejalos hay de momento bueno Suzu-channn contesta

Suzu: suzu-chan?

Fati: hayyy que frio y yo que intento ponerle un toco mono a este programa

Suzu: bueno si estoy enamorado

Fati: ***o*** de quien

Fans suzuno: que sea de mi que sea de mi

Suzuno: es... Clara

Fati: y donde esta clara?

Mer: se fue a tomar un helado

Fati: que! sin mi! esto es lo ultimo!

Mer: te pareces a Midorikawa

Fati y Mido: ni de broma!

Fati:bueno gracias por ser tan sincero Suzu-chan bueno siguiente pregunta Goenji di

Goenji: no e gusta tirarles balonazos esque hay algunos que si no le tiras un balon en toda la cara no despiertan y Yuka esta muy bien gracias

Fati: bueno pues ya te odian mas gente

Gente a los que goenji le tiro un balon: (miradas asesinas) (PD: si las miradas matasen goenji ya estaria muerto)

Fati: bueno Ichinose a quien prefieres

Ichinose: a Aki

Fati: que rapido

Ichinose: es que Rika es muyyyy pegajosa

Fati: ammmm... pobre Rika pero bueno hay otros peces en el mar... lastima que todos sean iguales de idiotas seguimos te a gustado aki

Ichinose: que! eso no se pregunta somos amigos de toda la vida

Fati: entonces si!

Ichinose: no! * en verdad si*

Fati: lo que tu digas siguiente pregunta bueno ya sabeis alguien de ustedes hace yaooi

IE: no!

Fati: si ya claro (no me lo creo) bueno y ahora la mejor parte del programa los RETOS y primer reto estraterrestre toma el picante es de lo mas picantes que hay... me estoy pareciendo a Kogure esto no puede ser bueno hazlo yo de mientras lo distraigo

Hiro: ok (coge el picante y lo echa en el helado)

(de mientras con Mido y Fati)

Fati: sabes te voy a dar un helado de 2 kilos sooolo para ti

Mido: de verdad un momento desde cuando eres tan buena con migo

Fati: desde que me di cuenta todas las cosas malas que te hice perdoname

Mido: estas perdonadas

Fati: bueno y ahora el helado

Mido: que aproveche! (se lo acaba en menos de un minuto)

Fati: jejeje ahora viene lo divertido

Mido: picaaaaaa picaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nagumo: yo e encargo (le tira un balde de agua fria)

Mido: gracias amigo

Nagumo: de nada

Mido: como pudiste

Fati: yo no Hiroto

Hiroto: estto era un reto

Mido: yo maldigo a los retos!

Fati: bueno siguiente reto os toca nadar anda al agua patos menos goenji y endo

IE: que!

Fati: lo que habéis oído al agua

IE(menos goenji y endo): (se tiran al agua) (miran a un lado y hay tiburones y empiezan a nadar rapido)

Fati: jejeje ahora goenji y endo mer atalos

Mer: ya esta

Fati: que eficiente estas hoy

Mer: mi hermana hoy no se ha tirado encima de mi para despertarme

Fati: que bueno pero mi hermana hoy a empezado a dar golpes contra la pared

Mer: y que has echo?

Fati: muy facil entre en la habitacion de mi hermana y la ate a la cama para que no se moviese fin

Mer: que mala leche

**Fati: esque a mi nadie me despierta de mi sueño! además i sueño es lo que me da ideas para este fic! bueno siguientes preguntas son de Yunne-chan y dicen asi:**

**Fati-chan es muy bueno tú dice**  
**¿los de IE go también parecen?**  
**Tsunami: a quién prefieres? Toko o Haruna ?**  
**Endo : kazemaru o goenji? No se vale ninguno**  
**Natsumi : que le hechas a tú comida?**  
**Retos**  
**Afuro: dale un beso a Tsunami**  
**Kazemaru: rompe 10 balones en la cara de Endo**  
**kido : sácate los lentes durante todo el programa**  
**Tashibukai: trauma a Tsunami de alguna forma**

Fati: bueno si puesdes hacer preguntas de IE Go perfectamente y ahora Tsunami

Tsunami: a Toko

Fati: por?

Tsunai: Kido me mataría

Fati: buena respuesta buena respuesta endo

Endo: kazemaru

Fati: por?

Endo: no pega balonazos

Fati: te entiendo natsumi

Natsumi: nada especial solo que aveces me equivoco por ejemplo el tomate por el picante la sal por el azucar cosas normales

Fati: si ''normales'' bueno ahora los RETOS afuro

Afuro: nunca!

Fati: bueno hoy voy a ser buena y vamos ha hacer tortura mer?

Mer: te meterás en una habitación llena de tus fans

Afuro: bueno ya lo hice antes

Mer: disfrazado de sakura card captor

Afuro: que!

Fati: lo dicho toma a vestirse (le da el traje y este se cambia) Ahora a dentro (lo empuja a la habitacion)

Fans afuro: kyaaaaaaa kawaiiiiiiii

Fati: afuro fuiste un gran dios que mal que te llego tu hora te T_T echaremos de menos un inuto de silencio... no vamos que siga el programa Kazemaru venga

Kazemaru: lo siento endo (le empieza a romper balones)

Endo: noooooooooooooooooo! creia que tu no eras asi kazemaru

Kaze: me obligan

Endo: T_T

Fati: que dramatico bueno seguimos Kido venga

Kido: no!

Fudo: (se las quita)

Kido: maldito devuelve melas

Fudo: no (las tira por la ventana)

Fati y demas chicas incluidas fans: ***o***

Mer: (le explota un globo en toda la cara a Fati)

Fati: que e que a pasado

Mer: te quedaste emboba

Fati: ammm... garcias bueno seguimos Tachimucai

Tachimukai: lo siento tsunami he roto tu tabla de surf

Tsunami: nooooooo!

Tachi: Tunami

Tsunami:...

Tachi: tsunami! o no responde!

Fati: tranquilo solo es un trauma se le pasara eso espero bueno y aquí se acabo todo por hoy dejen sus preguntas/retos y espero que hayan disfrutado

**(detras de camaras)**

**Fati: bueno adios y recoged todo que me voy a desayunar**

**IE: ….**

**Fati: es que ya no os quejais?**

**IE: estamos acostumbrados**

**Fati: deberia cambiar de tactica**


	7. Chapter 7

**IE no e pertenece**

Fati: bienvenidos otra vez a PREGUNTAS Y RETOS O TORTURAS bueno como estan hoy ^ ^

IE: bien... de momento

Fati: no estéis así que no os voy a matar de momento

IE:...

**Fati: bueno y las primeras preguntas de hoy seran de Ale-chan y no no eres molesta tus preguntas/retos son bienvenidos ya que nosotros estamos aquí para resolver tus dudas y hacer tus retos y ahora sin mas dilación las preguntas!**

**1- para Mido : por que te gusta tanto el helado? Cual es tu sabor favorito? Serias capaz de vender a todo el elenco de IE por un litro de helado a Fati-chan por todo el año?**  
**2- Nagumo: la otra vez dijiste que no eres seme, entonces eso quiere decir que eres Uke? XD por que eres tan arrogante? Tu peor experiencia?**  
**3- Endo: si te dejaran elegir a quien tener como esposa a quien elegirías, Natsumi, Fukuya, Aki o Haruna, Toko, Rika, Ulvida xD, Fati-chan, Kazemaru xD? Por que eres tann tann optimista?**  
**4- Haruna: si tuvieras oportunidad de tener un novio, quien seria? ( Kido tu te callas) ya has tenido uno a escondidas?**  
**5- Kazemaru: Hola! Como estas? Sere directa, te casarias con una amiga mia? Como te volviste tan rapido? Tienes un romance con Endo? Y se que si, lo tengo grabado**  
**Retos:**  
**Mido: te reto a dar todo el helado que tengas a Fati-chan y luego observarla como se come todo tu helado**  
**Para Mido, Hiroto, Nagumo, Suzuno y Endo: Vistanse de Sailoor moon mientras hacen una pose tipica de ellas y luego Envienla por TODA internet**  
**Para los demas: vistance con un disfraz de Mew mew power mientras bailan una canción de Aikatsu!**  
Fati: primera pregunta mido-chan

Mido: bueno es que el helado es lo mejor del mundo es frio hay diferentes sabores vainilla, chocolate, fresa, de chicle, menta...

Fati: VALE VALE YA LO ENTENDIMOS no hace falta que digas todos los sabores que hay que si no no acabaremos ni para el final del fic bueno y tu sabor favorito?

Mido: pues no se hay tantos sabores

Fati: que tal el arcoiris

Mido: existe ***o***

Fati: si si existe ***se lo creyo*** bueno y ahora venderías a estos idiotas a mi por un litro de helado y si es asi hacemos negocios

Mido: claro

IE: MIDORIKAWA TRAIDOR

Fati: que pena no tengo aquí un litro de helado otro dia sera

Mido: con las ganas que tenia T_T

Fati: bueno nagumo

Nagumo: NO NI SEME NI UKE

Fati: que tipo mas raro

Nagumo: rara tu

Fati: (mirada asesina) dijiste algo

Nagumo: n-no

Fati: bien di

Nagumo: soy arrogante porque naci asi

Fati: ya con eso se nace si no miralo o preguntale a los del sun garden

Sun garden: nacio asi

Fati: bueno y ahora sigue

Nagumo: cuando me comi el helado de midorikawa para fastidiarlo y por poco la palmo

Fati: es que a quien se le ocurre un momento... a esta menda! ^ ^ bueno Endo responde y como me digas a mi cabeza de balon te **** bien di

Endo: b-bien pues claraente a …. (mira a natsumi con un aura oscura y despues a aki) a natsumi claro ***en verdad prefiero a aki T_T ***

**Fati: **bien seguimos endo

Endo: porque si no no se llega a ningun sitio siendo pesimista

Fati: y optimista tampoco a veces es mejor ser pesimista

Endo: que pesimista

Fati: ya lo se si es que soy la mejor en ello

Endo: …

Fati: bueno Haru-chan di

Haruna: bueno... seria...

Fati: alto! que si dices alguien va a acabar muerto y me pueden denunciar y no quiero eso sabeis cuanto dinero tendria que pagar! A si que Mer-chan

Mer: (presiona un boton y caen las paredes sobre adivinen... Kido)

Fati: bien sigue ^ ^

Haruna: bueno seria Fubuki (toda sonrojada)

Fans fubuharu: owwwwwww biennnnnnn

Fati: si es que lo sabia

Mer: es que tu eres la autora del fic

Fati: ssssshhhhh que estos idiotas no lo saben y si lo saben me van a matar

Mer:...

Fati: bueno sigue

Haruna: no no he tenido

Fati: ok bueno ahora kazemaru

Kazemaru: es que no la conozco a si que...

Fati: tengo una foto suya en mi movil(se la enseña)

Kazemaru: pero que! si! bueno dime a que hora y cuando

Fati: estas desesperado no

Kaze: calla

Fati:sigue

Kaze: bueno me volvi tan rapido con los entrenamientos y no tengo ningun romance con endo

Fati: pues ella lo tiene grabado por cierto BIEN ECHO

Kaze: imposible!

Fati: Ale-chan me lo puedes mandar para que lo pongamos en el siguiente cap? bueno seguimos ahora la parte que se que todos adoran los RETOS y el prier reto me encanta dame el helado mido-chan

Mido: nunca! (empieza a huir)  
Fati: damelo! (lo persigue)

Mer: de mientras que esta ocupada yo presentare el programa bueno el siguiente reto no podra estar mido pero los demas si asi que vistense

Los del reto: noooo!

Mer: tomad (les da el traje) (se visten) bueno a hacer poses

Los del reto: hai T_T (hacen poses y fati las hace fotos)

Mer: pero que! cuando volviste!

Fati: ahora mismo no me lo podia perder bueno ya las tengo subidas

Lso del reto: noooo adios a nuestra dignidad

Fati: enserio ustedes los que leen el fic decidme si tienen dignidad por que yo no lo se!

Mer: y que tal lo de midorikawa

Fati: es rapido el pistacho ese

Mer: tranquila ya lo cogeras

Fati: bueno ahora los demas vistanse!

IE: (se visten)

Fati: bueno... MUSICA DJ

(Empieza a sonar una musica de aikatsu la que mas os guste)

Fati: jajajajajjajajaaj esto es lo mejor umillacion en directo bueno Mer lo has grabado

Mer: esta todo en esta camara

**Fati: bien bien después lo subimos ahora siguientes preguntas/retos son de Kiminiki-chan bueno y dicen asi:**

***le manda regalos todos los del IE y go y a las chicas***  
**Para todos:¿Le gusto mi regalo? U**  
**¿quienes les gustan chicos?**  
**Iego: quienes les agradan mas del ie (endo,goenji)?**  
**Retos**  
**1- haruna, natsumi, aki y fuyuka elijan a algunos de los chicos y hagan el video de dark wood circus (cantando tambien)**  
**Ie y Go: les reto a que le hagan un reto a fati-chan :3 y ella lo tiene que hacer.**  
Fati: bueno contestad que me da a mi que hoy voy a sufrir

IE: muchoooooo

Fati: quien les gusta?

IE:... nos as caido bien te lo enviamos por whassap

FatI: que modernos son bueno para IE Go

IE go: endo... no da balonazos

Fati: buena respuesta y ahora los retos (desanimada)

Mer: estas bien

Fati: si por?

Mer: sueles ser muy animada con esta sección

Fati: que pasa hoy no estoy animada ya esta bueno hagan ya el vídeo quieren

Mer: bueno chicas elijan los chicos los que mas rabia os den

Haruna: fubuki

Natsumi: Goenji

Aki: Endo

Fuyuka: fudo

Mer: bueno que empiece (hacen el video y todo eso)... no lo has grabado fati?

Fati: no hay ganas estoy a punto de mi perdicion

Mer: no te entiendo

Fati: no oiste el ultimo reto?

er: no presto atencion a eso

Fati: bueno decid ya mi reto

IE y Go: wuahahahhaha

Fati: no roveis mi risa!

IE y GO:tendras que disfrazarte de sakura y bailar el primer op

Fati: a eso solo eso

IE y Go: solo eso!  
Fati: nada es que eso ya lo e echo e participado en concursos de cosplay asi que no me molesta tengo hasta el cosplay un momento (se viste) ya esta

IE y GO: deveriamos a ver pensado algo peor

Mer: musica DJ... Siempre quise decirlo ^ ^

(Empieza el op 1 de sakura) (se acaba)  
Mer: oye que bien giras el baston

Fati: practica amiga mia practica bueno siguientes preguntas esta vez son de Shisu-chan y dicen asi:

-Para Kazemaru: ¿Te han confundido con una chica alguna vez? Debo confesar que yo la primera vez que te vi en IE, si te confundi con una chica hasta que me entere por una amiga que eras chico ñ.ñU

-Para Midorikawa: ¿No te cansas de comer helado?

-Para Hiroto: ¿Quien de las gerentes te gusta?

-Para todos: ¿Les gustaria que nosotras estuviéramos también en IE, como personajes oficiales?

Fati: contesta Kaze

Kaze: si me an confundido mas de una vez (en una esquina depresivo)

Fati: bueno creo que le hemos perdido siguiente pregunta ^ ^ Hiroto

Hiroto: en ese plan ninguna

Fati: oooo no seas asi Hiro-chan se que te gusta una que empieza por H el otro dia os vi muy pegaditos

Hiroto: no es cierto

Fati: tengo un video lo pongo?

Hiroto: no!

Fati: bien seguimos y a esta contestad sinceramente

IE: NO SOIS CRUELES

**Fati: bueno que reputacion hemos obtenido bueno las siguientes preguntas son de yunne-chan y dicen asi:**

**-Tsurugi: tienes mas hermanos?**  
**-Endo: por que siempre andas con un balon a todos lados?**  
**-Tsunami: como empezo tu aficion por el mar?**  
**-Kazemaru: como es que soportas a todos?**  
**-Tsunami: estas bien despues de lo que te dijo tashibukai?**  
**retos**  
**-Tsurugi: sueltate el pelo y alisatelo,( luego te rapto...)**  
**-kido: tienes proibido matar a los demas**  
**-haruna: dale un beso a todos los que les gustas, tiene que ser en la boca**  
**-Tsunami: quedate colgado durante un largo tiempo sin tocar el suelo**  
**-Afuro: dale un beso a tsunami , si no lo haces seras violado por tus fans**  
Fati: tsurugi

Tsurugi: no solo tengo 1

Fati: bueno Endo

Endo: porque asi estoy preparado cuando juegue al futbol siempre es bueno tener un balon en la mano

Fati: cabeza de balon

Endo: gracias ^ ^

Fati: bueno Tsunami

Tsunami: bueno esque me aburria mucho y como no tenia otra cosa que hacer empece a practicar surf y poco a poco e empezo a gustar

Fati: ammmm... eres muy aburrido podrias a ver contado una historia mas emocionante

Tsunami: que quieres que cuente a ver

Fati: nada bueno kazemaru

Kaze: bueno no es facil ya que estos estan locos

IE: hey!

Kaze: pero como me dejo llevar por su locura es facil

Fati: gracias por esa fantastica respuesta Kazemaru bueno Tsunami

Tsunami: bueno ahora que lo recuerdo (se vuelve al rincon depresivo) no no lo estoy

Fati: bueno seguimos ahora los RETOS esperad que llamo a una amiga mia (llamando) bueno estara aquí en ya!

Ding dong

Paula: cual es esa emergencia

Fati: es una emergencia de las gordas un...

Paula: un...

Fati: cambio de estilo!

Paula: que!

Fati:... pues eso un cambio de estilo alisar el pelo y todo eso

Paula: y para eso e venido desde cantabria!

Fati: tu hicistee caso a la emergencia da igual solo haz tu trabajo

Paula: esta bien... (se pone a alisarle el pelo a tsurugi)

Fati: bueno y este es el resultado (enseña a tsurugi)

Tsurugi:...

Fati: que raro no hablas ni protestas ni nada de eso como los demas

Tsurugi: no

Fati: que aburrido bueno siguiente RETO bueno kido no puedes matar a nadie

Kido: bueno mientras no me probocan

Fati: ya ya bueno por si acaso mer?

Mer: estoy en elllo (caen las paredes sobre kido)

Fati: muy bien haru-chan?

Haruna: esque nadie me pregunta mi opinion

Fati: no perdisteis el derecho a la opinion encuanto el cabeza de balon firmo el contrato

Haruna... bueno esta bien y quienes son?

Fati: en serio si se les nota bueno ven (se lo dice al oido)

Haru: que!

Fati: tu solo hazlo

Haru: bien (se hacerca a fubuki y le da un beso igual que con hiroto,sakuma y genda)

Kido: (en las paredes claro) os mato!

Mer: no me pagan lo suficiente

Fati: no puedes matarlos por muy divertido que me sea verlo pero en este capitulo no puedes es un reto por si bueno siguiente reto tsunami ya esta colgado es que me aburria y lo tengo colgado desde que vi el reto bueno siguiente reto afuro

Afuro: esto es indignante

Fati: si bla bla bla o beso o ser violado que prefieres

Afuro: beso (le da un beso en la megilla)  
**Fati: que! maldita sea otra vez donde no queriamos verlo bueno habra que especificar el beso siguientes preguntas son de xjapan bueno y dicen asi:**

**¿endo has pensado en dedicarte a otro deporte que no sea el futbol?**  
**¿kasemaru te gusta reika?**  
**¿goengi porque tienes esa cara de amargado?**  
**retos**  
**que kido y toko hagan una escena romantica**  
**que natzumi se coma algo preparado por ella**  
**que midodikawa no coma helado por todo un dia**

Fati: endo

Endo: no! el futbol es mi vida un momento...

Fati: que?

Endo: (serio)

Fati: es-estas bien no sueles estar serio

Endo: me e dado cuenta que cabeza de balon es un insulto!

Todo el plató: (caida comica) ha buena hora!

Endo: que quereis soy tonto

Fati: magnifica deducion sherloc bueno kazemaru

Kaze: no ''si'''

Fati: no que ba bueno goenji

Goenji: no tengo cara de amargado mi cara es asi

Fati: ya si claro y fudo nacio con cresta o kido con esos googles de mosca

Kido y fudo: oye!

Fati: bueno kido toko escena romantica

Mer: el escenario esta (imaginaos una escena de esas romanticas del titanic)

Fati: bien acion (empiezan a rodar) bueno con esto sacare pasta y no de comer si no dinerito oro ya sabeis

Kido y Toko: no! adios a nuestra dignidad (se van a una esquinita depresivo)  
Tsunami: hey iros a otra que esta es mia (en su esquina)

Fati: un momento como te soltaste!

Tsunami: nadie vence a la depresion

Fati: si claro siguiente reto natsumi a comer toma (le da una comida preparada por ella)

Natsumi: ok (se come una cucharada) quema!1

Fati: que raro suelen estar saladas

Kogure: shishishsi especialidad de la casa guindillas picantoni son 5 veces as picantes que las demas

Fati: que malvado... bien echo !

Kogure: shsihsishsi

Fati: bueno y ido no puedes comer helado por un dia

Mido: nooooooooooooooooooooo

Fati: dejen sus preguntas/retos nos vemos!

**(detras de camaras)**

**Fati: que cansada bueno A RECOGER TODO**

**IE: voy a dimitir**

**Fati: no podeis teneis un contato**


	8. Cap 8 despues de muuucho tiempo

**IE no me pertenece si no a Level 5 una lastima si pero que se le va a hacer**

Fati: bienvenidos otra vez después de una semana y un poco mas (me tome las vacas un poco mas largas) a Preguntas y retos o tortura bueno algo que decir

IE: con lo bien que estábamos cuando tu no nos molestabas y nos torturabas T_T

Fati: bueno quiero que entendáis una cosa YO no hago los retos/preguntas los hacen los lectores y las torturas mi queridisima amiga sicopata Mer-chan

Mer: lo de sicopata sobraba

**Fati: lo siento es que me salio asi sin mas bueno y las primeras preguntas/retos son de Moonstonelce31585 por cierto me encanta tu risa es muy malvada y haruna**

**Haruna: si?**

**Fati: tienes a muuuucha gente que te quiere matar por besar a fubuki y hiroto**

**Haruna: T_T ya lo se es por tu culpa**

**Fati: MIA encima eres tu la que los besastes no yo lo que hay que oir hoy en dia vamos que... bueno y las preguntas:**  
**Fudou debe besar a Fuyuka**  
**Gouenji debe besar a Fuyuka y a Akii**  
**Fudou y Endou deben golpear a Gouenji**  
**Kariya debe besar a Aoi**  
**Beta debe aparecer y Tenma la debe besar**  
**Akane debe ser besada por Tsurugi y Shindou**  
**Ulvida debe golpear a Endou con una lata de atún!**  
**Y mis preguntas son...**  
**Natsumi ¿Quién te gusta?**  
**Gouenji ¿Quién besa mejor, Aki o Fuyuka? xDDD**  
**¿Alguno o alguna ha jugado Corazón de melón o Amour sucré? :D**  
Fati: bueno y ahora LOS RETOS Fudo venga

Fudo:porque a mi

Fati: porque eres facil de molestar igual que la mala imitacion de superman

Fudo: ya ya bueno aya voy (se acerca a fuyuka y la besa)

Fati: muy bien ya esta siguiente a ver goenji

Goenji:... te odio

Fati: ya lo se

Goenji (besa a fuyuka y aki)

Fati: que poca gracia tienes solo la besas y listo vaya... bueno endo y fudo tenéis todo el permiso del mundo de golpear a goenji

Fudo y Endo: (furiosos) (lo golpean)

Fati: bueno esperad un momento (coge una silla y palomitas con un refresco y se sienta en primera fila a ver el espectáculo)

Kazemaru: … (la mira)

Fati: que?! quieres (le acerca el cubo de palomitas)

Kazemaru: en serio

Fati: si te preocupa goenji no va a morir por que si no sus fans girls me matan a mi

Kazemaru: eso es verdad ( coge otra silla y se sienta con fatima a ver el espectaculo)

Fati: bueno (tira las palomitas al suelo) sera mejor que continuemos kariya besa a Aoi ahora mismo

Kariya: vale... (la besa)

Fati: creia que mas sosos que goenji no los habia pero me equivocaba seras guapo pero gracia 0 bueno sigamos tenma besa a beta

Tenma: …. (la besa) ya esta

Fati: ninguna queja ni nada?

Tenma: no

Fati: ya... eres como endo o peor un cabeza hueca sigamos bueno sigamos tsurugi shindo adelante

Tsurugi y shindo:...

Tsurugi: tu primero

Shindo: no tu

Tsurugi: las damas primero

Shindo: soy un chico ahhhh bueno (la besa)

Tsurugi: (la besa)

Akane: e-eh (se desmaya)

Fati: bueno akane sigues viva

Akane: s-si

Fati: estupendo continuemos ^ ^ ulvida tienes mi permiso y el del escritor (que soy yo) para golpear a Endo con una lata de atun

Ulvida: y... porque con una lata de atun?

Fati: ni idea preguntase lo a Moonstonelce31585 a mi no bueno quieres hacer los honores

Ulvida: esta bien (coge una lata de atun y golpea a endo)

Endo: ehhh! a que a venido eso

Ulvida: era un reto

Fati: si bueno sigamos ahora las preguntas natsumi

Natsumi: p-pues claramente endo es mi esposo

Fati: si ya claro bueno que aburrida siguiente goenji

Goenji: pues... (mira a endo y fudo)(le entra miedo) besan igual

Fati: nunca avía visto a vegeta tan asustado pero como me da igual sigamos contestad IE

IE: no! (solo un poquito)

**Fati: (idiotas) ya si claro siguiente lector y es Camil Tanimoto bueno Camil-san me alegra que no te pararas de reir con los capitulos para eso estan aquí estos payasos**

**Payasos: si... HEY**

**Fati: lo dicho espero que estes disfrutando de este capitulo y continuemos con las preguntas:**

**-Para Aki... ¿PORQUE #%& NO IMPEDISTE LA BODA DE ENDO Y NATSUMI? Tu cabello es verde o cafe?**  
**-Para Toramaru: Estas obsecionado con Goenji? Es verdad de que has salido con Yuuka o tienen una relacion secreta con ella?**  
**-Para Genda: Te pintas la cara? Que animal te gusta? Experiencia mas vergonzosa de tu vida?**  
**- Para Genda, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Tsunami, Fudo y Goenji: Sinceramente Cuanto gel para cabello utilizan para sus peinados?**  
**-Kogure: Te gusta Haruna o otra persona? Porque te gusta hacer bromas con picante? Tu mejor broma cual fue?**  
**Ahora retos :3**  
**Para Fudo tienes que hacer una escena con... La Banca**  
**Tobitaka y Kido deben quitarse sus peinados y bailar la macarena**  
**Todos los IE deberan a hacerle un merecido masaje a fati-sama si se niegan deben hacer el reto de la canela**  
**Nagumo deberas comer 8 litros de chocolate derretido y luego hacer equilibrio de una cuerda que esta suspendida a 50m debajo de un volcan ardiente**

Fati: bueno... esta pregunta nos la hemos formulado todos AKI contesta a los fans de ENDAKI

Aki: bueno... es que los de level 5 lo quisieron asi

Fati: ya si claro

Aki: y ademas si mi amiga natsumi y endo son felices me da igual

Fati: ouhhh y hai esta la buena de aki kino pero yo creo que endo no es muy felis y natsumi tampoco pero ese no es el tema y antes de nada VIVA EL ENDAKI

Mer: a que vino eso

Fati: porque yo soy una fan del endaki pero bueno aki tu cabello de que color es

Aki: es verde oscuro

Fati: y hai esta la respuesta bueno seguimos toramaru

Toramaru: yo no estoy obsesionado con goenji-sempai solo que lo admiro y listos y no no e salido con la hermana de goenji

Goenji: mas te vale

Fati: si las miradas matasen toramaru ya estaria muerto pero vamos a otra cosa calisto bueno genda

Genda: si me la pinto

Fudo: como si no fuera obvio

Genda: callate

Fati: bueno bueno aya calma en los ruines (me lo dice mi madre cada vez que me peleo con mi hermana)

Genda: me gusta la pantera

Fudo: como si no se notara

Fati: FUDO como vuelvas a decir algo te voy a ***** (no apto para gente sensibles)

Mer: YOSHIDA FATIMA nos pueden denunciar por hablar asi hay menores

Fati: gomen (con la cabeza agachada) bueno genda siguen ^ ^

IE: que bipolar!

Genda: bueno pues fue cuando kogure me cambio los pantalones a unos que cuando te sientas se queda pegado al asiento y si te levantas se te rompen pues me paso

Fati: vaya kogure vaya broma

Kogure: shishshishsishis pues eran de las menos pesadas

Fati: si esa es de las menos pesadas no quiero saber la mas bueno continuemos bueno los idiotas contestad

Idiotas: bueno desde 10 l hasta 50 según que peinados

Fati: vaya bueno Kogure

Kogure: no no me gusta nadie y me gusta hacer bromas con picante porque estos no se merecen bromas muy elaboradas no aprecian el arte de las bromas y el picante es la broma mas facil de hacer que la gente siempre pica y mi mejor broma pues eso no se revela ya que estoy planeando una mejor todavia la mejor del mundo!

Fati:b-bueno se nos ha echo tarde y me tengo que ir ( e quedado con unas amigas) a sique dejaremos estos retos para el siguiente capitulo espero que os haya gustado matta-ne

**(detras de camaras)**

**Fati: ale a desmontar todo esto que ya estais tardando **

**IE: porque a nosotros T_T**


End file.
